Vampire Diaries Chatroom
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Some completely random and slightly humorous converstations that occur in a chatroom involving the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. (OC included) Enjoy :)
1. Team EE

**A/N: I only own Ezra all others characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries and Originals.**

 **Caroline Forbes has created Chat Team EE**

 **Tyler Lockwood has entered the room**

 **Bonnie Bennett has entered the room**

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Stefan Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Matt Donovan has entered the room**

 **Alaric Saltzman entered the room**

 **Caroline Forbes:** Has anyone seen Team EE?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Care to elaborate?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** She means Lorenzo and Ezra. Totally shipping them by the way

 **Enzo has entered the room**

 **Damon Salvatore:** Your shipping the murderous vampire duo really?

 **Matt Donovan:** And you are any better than them how?

 **Damon Salvatore:** I'm polite, can be kind and a real joy to be around.

 **Enzo:** And possible the worst person to have as a friend in the world

 **Ezra has entered the room**

 **Ezra:** That's over dramatic just a tab bit isn't it?

 **Enzo:** Nope I don't think I am, being left to burn to death shows what a fantastic friend he is

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Didn't you go on a murder spree with him?

 **Alaric Staltzman:** He's also the only reason Ezra turned her humanity back on

 **Klaus Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** She could give Kol and Klaus Mikaelson a run for their money with the no humanity thing.

 **Ezra:** I can read this you know

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** So can I, how is it an unknown vampire can give myself and one of my brothers a run for our money?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Erm you mean other than having a 100% disregard for human life, can hold a grudge against someone for decades, wouldn't bat an eye when snapping someone's neck and went on a genocidal murder spree when she turned her humanity off

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Don't forget the amusing sarcasm

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I'll admit I'm intrigued

 **Matt Donovan:** Just what we needed original vampire in the chat

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I don't know could be interesting. Since this is about Ezra. Kinda wanna see her reaction.

 **Enzo:** Did you want me to film it for you?

 **Ezra:** Or better yet I will return the Salvatore Boarding House and they can get a first hand experience

 **Damon Salvatore:** I'm still traumatised from the one fifty years ago at the Augustine

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Ezra how many members of the Augustine Society did you kill?"

 **Matt Donovan:** I already hate vampires I don't really want to know how many innocent people a rather erratic one has killed

 **Ezra:** Five in total, tortured the first three in repayment for the seventy years they did it to me, Grayson Gilbert drown and the latest one got a sparkly door handle to the head

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** You caused the accident that killed my parents

 **Ezra:** Oops thought you knew that

 **Enzo:** Well if he didn't before, he does now

 **Ezra:** No yah think

 **Bonnie Bennett:** See amusing sarcasm

 **Kol Mikaelson:** What is the bit about team EE?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Erm that would be the shipping most of us do

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Or basically hoping Ezra and Enzo will date

 **Ezra:** Suddenly I miss being tortured everyday

 **Enzo:** That's a bit extreme

 **Damon Salvatore:** Enzo and Ezra sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G

 **Enzo:** Alaric do you have any of those stakes or grenades at hand?

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Can send them by delivery

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Cause no one is going to suspect anything dodgy about a parcel full of weapons

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Well its Mystic Fall be lucky to find someone who cares.

 **Matt Donovan:** I care, since you two left town I'm the only one to defend it

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Is it normal for Team EE to be this quiet?

 **Damon Salvatore:** God helps us their up to something

 **Matt Donovan:** Actually their not, I've got them

 **Enzo:** And what do you plan on doing with us

 **Ezra:** Boring us into submission?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Tickle them to death

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Get them to go on a date

 **Enzo:** Your obsession with our love life is rather weird

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Team EE what's so special about them?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Have you got a century or two to spare?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Or a really good email

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Nothing really special about them, other than being English, near enough the same age, both Augustine vampires and have the same perspective

 **Ezra:** Cause being a Doppelgänger is so much better

 **Damon Salvatore:** Bad Ezra, playing with crossbones isn't a good thing

 **Enzo:** That was me mate

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Remind me again why we haven't come across this duo before

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Or any modern day technology before the late 1900's

 **Matt Donovan:** It's happened, Team EE have finally rubbed off on Bonnie

 **Ezra:** That's because Bonnie is awesome

 **Enzo:** And Caroline is gorgeous

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Well it seems as if we have found common ground Enzo

 **Matt Donovan:** Not happening in my town, but Enzo feel free to go to New Orleans

 **Caroline Forbes:** And I'm disconnecting the chat before things get even worse

 **Caroline Forbes ended the chat**


	2. Vampires R Us

**Ezra has created a chat called "Vampires R Us"**

 **Enzo has joined the chat**

 **Damon Salvatore has joined the chat**

 **Bonnie Bennett has joined the chat**

 **Caroline Forbes has joined the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore has joined the chat**

 **Matt Donovan has joined the chat**

 **Tyler Lockwood has joined the chat**

 **Matt Donovan:** Really Ezra, Vampires R Us? couldn't you thought of a normal chatroom name?

 **Ezra:** Would you have preferred Life in a Supernatural City?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Oh here we go, sarcasm started already

 **Ezra:** Its my second language I'm pretty fluent in it now

 **Elena Gilbert has joined the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Please tell me you and Enzo have gone on a date

 **Enzo:** I thought you were a vampire not a match maker

 **Ezra has changed Stefan Salvatore's names to Vampire Cupid**

 **Vampire Cupid:** I had that one coming

 **Bonnie Bennet:** Yup, got to admire the name though

 **Elena Gilbert:** Just a quick question but who is Ezra?

 **Ezra has changed Elena Gilbert's name to Lady Clueless**

 **Enzo:** My former cell mate and neighbour before Damon, she's rather unique in that sense and lacking mind filters and self preservation

 **Tyler Lockwood:** And sanity, not to mention no regard for human life

 **Ezra has changed Caroline Forbes's name to Blond Perky Angel of Death**

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** I kind of like it, thanks Ezra

 **Lady Clueless:** Wait what happened while I was asleep?

 **Ezra has changed Damon Salvatore's name to Captain Hook**

 **Captain Hook:** Not much, Kai died along with the entire Gemini coven, Heretics come to town along with mother dearest, a supernatural vampire hunter re-emerged, we met siren sisters and Mr and Mrs Devil come to town in the form of Cade and Katherine

 **Lady Clueless:** I thought Katherine was dead?

 **Vampire Cupid:** She was, went to hell instead of the other side and took over it. From what some who came back said she controlled Cade.

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Nice names Ezra, wonder what you will change the rest to

 **Ezra:** Thank you and I'm working on the rest

 **Alaric Saltzman has joined the chat**

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Heads up original vampires are about to join the chat

 **Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Finn Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Ezra has changed Klaus Mikaelson's name to Original Hybrid**

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Lol, this should be fun, with Ezra change the names of everyone and Enzo being unusually quiet

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Not to mention us talking about what happened in the town since Elena has been fast asleep

 **Ezra has changed Bonnie Bennett's name to Bad Ass Bennett**

 **Original Hybrid:** Is there a reason why all the names keep changing

 **Ezra:** Because I can and its fun

 **Captain Hook:** And it's just what Ezra does

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** So who is everyone?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Vampire Cupid is Stefan, Lady Clueless is Elena, Caroline is Blond Perky Angel of Death, Captain Hook is Damon, Bad Ass Bennett is Bonnie and in case Klaus hasn't noticed he is Original Hybrid

 **Ezra has changed Alaric Saltzman's name to Professor X**

 **Professor X:** Got comic book characters now, well at least I got a good one

 **Enzo:** There's plenty more where that come from, she's discovered the magical world of Marvel, DC, Star Wars and Disney as of late, discovered WWE earlier in the week

 **Finn Mikaelson:** So basically expect anything when it comes to the renaming

 **Matt Donovan:** Pretty Much, at least she is being nice so far.

 **Ezra has changed Finn Mikaelson's name to Darth Sidious**

 **Matt Donovan:** Never mind

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I don't know from what we know with New Orleans it kind of suits him

 **Hayley Marshall has joined the chat**

 **Jackson Kenner has joined the chat**

 **Original Hybrid:** Wonder what nicknames are going to come for these two?

 **Professor X:** Or the rest of us in here

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Ezra can you rename Matt Captain America please

 **Ezra:** Sure

 **Matt Donovan:** No don't please

 **Ezra has changed Matt Donovan's name to Captain America**

 **Ezra has changed Tyler Lockwood's name to Winter Soldier**

 **Captain Hook:** That's a good pair, and it suits them

 **Original Hybrid:** While your there mind changing Rebekah's name to something with Love

 **Ezra has changed Rebekah Mikaelson's name to Mrs Vampire Cupid**

 **Vampire Cupid:** Really, why me for that?

 **Mrs Vampire Cupid:** What's wrong with being stuck with me

 **Kol Mikaelson:** This should be fun

 **Ezra has changed Enzo's name to Prince Charming**

 **Captain Hook:** Lol, that's a good one. That one has tickled me

 **Winter Soldier:** Yeah I can kind of see that one

 **Prince Charming:** So what does that make you gorgeous. Snow White?

 **Ezra:** Feel free to vote on it

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** So this is the girl you two mentioned from the Team EE chat?

 **Original Hybrid:** Indeed it is, although there was a lot more sarcasm the last time

 **Jackson Kenner:** No wonder why you like them, I'm guessing they are nightmares to the population of the city they are in as well

 **Captain America:** Got it in one, especially Ezra when she turned of her humanity a while back

 **Lady Clueless:** Just what we needed another one causing hell around here

 **Ezra:** I'm sorry but didn't you go a killing spree when you were a vampire?

 **Lady Clueless:** You killed my parents and caused most of the supernatural happens around here

 **Vampire Cupid:** Supernatural Activity has been around Mystic Falls since the Mikaelson's

 **Ezra has changed Hayley Marshall's name to Momma Bear**

 **Ezra has changed Jackson Kenner's name to Papa Bear**

 **Ezra has changed Lady Clueless's name to Meh**

 **Prince Charming:** Looks like Elena has made an enemy

 **Darth Sidious:** That seems to be a trait of the female doppelgänger

 **Original Hybrid:** So what are you going to change your own name to Ezra as well as Kol and Elijah's?

 **Ezra:** Still working on that

 **Jeremy Gilbert has joined the chat**

 **Ezra has changed Elijah Mikaelson's name to Moral Compass**

 **Kol Mikaelson:** That's fair

 **Original Hybrid:** Makes you wonder what else she has planned

 **Prince Charming:** If she told you it wouldn't be a surprise

 **Meh:** You know don't you?

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Of course he knows, he's the other end of Team EE. Ezra and Enzo

 **Meh:** Great, first she ruins my life, now she plans to terrorize the town

 **Vampire Cupid:** At least she doesn't hide it Elena

 **Ezra has changed Kol Mikaelson's name to Anakin Skywalker**

 **Anakin Skywalker:** I kind of like it, the character who goes between good and bad

 **Ezra has changed Jeremy Gilbert's name to Nick Fury**

 **Captain Hook:** Now that's one I can agree with, goes with Captain America and Winter Solider

 **Captain America:** Yeah that's real funny and Elena, what you said about Ezra at least she's honest about who and what she is. Plus after reading what Jeremy gave me she didn't caused you parent's death for no reason

 **Prince Charming has changed Ezra's name to Mysterious Raven Haired Lady**

 **Prince Charming has changed Meh's name to Evil Queen**

 **Evil Queen:** Really, first Lady Clueless, then Meh now Evil Queen what's next?

 **Mysterious Raven Haired Lady:** Does it matter, you clearly don't care

 **Bad Ass Bennett:** Calm down Ezra

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Yeah it's just because she hasn't got to know you like the rest of us

 **Momma Bear:** Plus Klaus and Kol haven't stopped mentioning you and Enzo since the last chat

 **Moral Compass:** Not sure that's a good thing from what we have heard

 **Papa Bear:** Doesn't seem that bad so far, actually quiet amusing

 **Prince Charming has left the chat**

 **Mysterious Raven Haired Lady has left the chat**

 **Captain Hook:** I'm going to make sure they don't do anything

 **Anakin Skywalker:** Anyone else think this has something to do with Elena

 **Mrs Vampire Cupid:** As normal

 **Winter Soldier has closed the chat**


	3. Nothing Suspicious

**Klaus Mikaelson has created a chat called "Nothing Suspicious"**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Elijah Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Freya Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Marcel Gerard has entered the room**

 **Hayley Marshall has entered the room**

 **Finn Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Freya Mikaelson:** Brother you do know naming a room Nothing Suspicious makes people rather suspicious right?

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Yes, I merely did it to gain the attention of those in Mystic Falls

 **Kol Mikaelson:** You mean the Vampires R Us chatroom from a month ago

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Yeah they have gone rather quiet lately

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Perhaps they're busy, who knows what's going on over there

 **Finn Mikaelson:** Or dead

 **Marcel Gerard:** Wait not that Team EE pair right?

 **Hayley Marshall:** That's exactly who he is hoping to attract, they seem to amuse him without sending him on a killing spree. God only knows what will happen if they ever meet

 **Stefan Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** What do you know some of the Mystic Falls Scooby gang are alive still

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Just been a little busy, the whole trying to find Ezra thing. She went missing three weeks ago

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Enzo has entered the room**

 **Caroline Forbes has entered the room**

 **Bonnie Bennett has entered the room**

 **Caroline Forbes:** Enzo where are you right now?

 **Enzo:** A galaxy far far away

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** So what happened three weeks ago

 **Enzo:** Me and Ezra were looking for something, we got separated I haven't seen her since no one has

 **Matt Donovan has entered the room**

 **Damon Salvatore:** Matty just the guy I wanted to speak to. Your vampire hating gang doesn't know anything about Ezra's disappearance do they?

 **Matt Donovan:** Funny I was going to ask you the same thing about them

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Might want to change the name of the chatroom to Everything Suspicious

 **Enzo:** I don't care about your gang of vampire hunters, I just want Ezra back. I might actually consider letting them live if they have her

 **Marcel Gerard:** Always welcome in New Orleans my friend

 **Tyler Lockwood has entered the room**

 **Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room**

 **Elena Gilbert has entered the room**

 **Alaric Saltzman has entered the room**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Has anyone considered miss I'm so special had something to do with it

 **Damon Salvatore:** She doesn't

 **Elena Gilbert:** Why has everyone suddenly turned the blame to me

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Because you were the one with the revenge vendetta

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** And the one who clearly didn't like her being around

 **Bonnie Bennett:** And apparently the one with Ezra's phone

 **Enzo:** WHAT!

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** I'm with Enzo on this one

 **Caroline Forbes:** Why do you have Ezra's phone?

 **Elena Gilbert:** I found it ….

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Does anyone else think that sounded more like a question

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Now now Kol this has nothing to do with us

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Although it serves as some excellent free entertainment

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Mind explaining that before anyone else other than Enzo assumes anything

 **Elena Gilbert:** There's nothing to explain, I just found her phone about three weeks ago

 **Enzo:** And never thought to tell anyone, oh how innocent you sound right now

 **Marcel Gerard:** Isn't there a tomb under a church or something there

 **Enzo:** Thank you person I don't know

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Someone be sarcastic, I kind of miss how Ezra does that

 **Damon Salvatore:** Don't we all

 **Elena Gilbert:** No

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Kind of but that's mainly because she doesn't have an evil twin running around

 **Matt Donovan:** Please one version of Ezra is enough for me

 **Guest has entered the chat**

 **Guest:** Who has my phone? Whomever it is better prey I'm in a good mood when I get out of this cell

 **Damon Salvatore:** Wait you're in the Augustine cells?

 **Guest:** No kidding apparently they upgraded and got Wi-Fi here stole someone's phone

 **Enzo:** Coming to get you Ezra

 **Guest:** Yippy and please bring strawberry pie

 **Hayley Marshall:** Strawberry Pie?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Its the nice way of saying blood

 **Hayley Marshall:** Right ….

 **Elena Gilbert:** Erm Ezra just had a missed call. I'm gonna ring it back

 **Guest:** Mystic Falls Assassination Squad how may I be at service

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I'm going to plan a welcome home party. Car fancy helping

 **Caroline Lockwood:** Don't have to ask me twice

 **Elena Gilbert:** Have you guys missed her that much?

 **Freya Mikaelson:** Not that I blame them, you seem to complain a lot where as this other one appears to amuse others despite her lack of regard for human life

 **Guest:** And I just generally don't care what people think

 **Elena Gilbert:** Wait Ezra is the guest isn't she

 **Guest:** Nope I'm Wanda Maximoff

 **Matt Donovan:** Even I worked out that was Ezra, the obvious sarcasm gave it away

 **Bonnie Bennett:** And you're a smart ass when you wont to be

 **Elena Gilbert:** How was I supposed to know it was her, the name Guest isn't much to go on

 **Enzo:** Ezra has a turtle your argument is invalid

 **Freya Mikaelson:** Now I see the humour side in all this

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** A turtle? Of all the creatures to have

 **Guest:** They were all out of Original Vampires and pain in the ass doppelgänger

 **Hayley Marshall:** I like her

 **Kol Mikaelson:** What sort of pet shop did you go to?

 **Enzo:** The supernatural kind, she just wanted something normal so a turtle it is

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Because a turtle is a pet that everyone has

 **Guest:** I know. By the way who has my phone

 **Bonnie Bennett:** I do, I thought I got Elena's earlier on until I seen the owner info

 **Enzo:** Thanks BonBon

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Are we invited to that party

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Only if you behave

 **Caroline Forbes:** And leave when its over

 **Finn Mikaelson:** How did a conversation turn from someone missing to being invited to a party?

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** A question better left unanswered we better getting going to Mystic Falls

 **Klaus Mikaelson has closed the chat**


	4. Finally

**Stefan Salvatore has created a chat called "Finally"**

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the chat**

 **Caroline Forbes has entered the chat**

 **Bonnie Bennett has entered the chat**

 **Tyler Lockwood has entered the chat**

 **Jeremy Gilbert has entered the chat**

 **Matt Donovan has entered the chat**

 **Alaric Saltzman has entered the chat**

 **Elena Gilbert has entered the chat**

 **Caroline Forbes:** Is there a reason you dear Vampire Cupid called the chat finally?

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** That brings back some memories of Ezra when she was changing the names of everyone

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Because Ezra and Enzo finally went on a date last night

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Well its about time. Still totally shipping them by the way

 **Damon Salvatore:** We totally have to think of a ship name for those two

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I though we already had one in team EE

 **Stefan Salvatore:** That was one I called them but now I think of it. It makes them sound like a mobile network

 **Matt Donovan:** Psycho vampires

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Ezro?

 **Alaric Saltzman:** I can't believe I'm about to say this but ding ding ding we have a winner

 **Elena Gilbert:** You guys really shipping a pair of killers

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Erm you dated two vampires one of which was a ripper and the other helped a siren and left his best friend to burn to death. No offence

 **Elena Gilbert:** Neither of those caused the accident that killed my parents or sent Damon on a killing spree

 **Damon Salvatore:** Nope I just snapped your brothers neck, killed yah best friend, brought your doppelgänger to town and sent you on a murder spree

 **Caroline Forbes:** If Ezro get married. I call dibs on the wedding planning

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Yay got the good old Caroline back. Nice party the other day by the way

 **Matt Donovan:** Yeah it was hilarious when Klaus and Kol come face to face with Ezra and Enzo. Priceless

 **Elena Gilbert:** Wait the party where I lost my phone and have completely no memory off?

 **Enzo has entered the chat**

 **Damon Salvatore:** So Ezro …. How long before they tie the knot and fly the nest?

 **Enzo:** Ezro? What the bloody hell is all that about?

 **Stefan Salvatore has cleared the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** There's nothing in here about Ezro

 **Enzo:** That's because you just cleared it. But if you don't want to say anything I'm sure Ezra can figure it out

 **Damon Salvatore:** Please don't. I'm still picking cactus needles from my ass

 **Caroline Forbes:** That sounds like an interesting story

 **Damon Salvatore:** It really isn't

 **Enzo:** He tried to hide something from Ezra when we were in the Augustine, her particular sell was decorated with a cactus. When he went through with his plan she responded by throwing the cactus at him a perfectly aimed shot. To say he made it worse by falling over would be an understatement

 **Bonnie Bennett:** I would pay to see that

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** And now I have mental images of Damon running around a cell with a cactus stuck where it shouldn't be

 **Ezra has entered the room**

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Got admit I kind of feel sorry for Damon. Then I remember what an ass he can be the realise he probably deserved it

 **Enzo:** They're hiding something from us Ezra, reckon you can get the to open up

 **Ezra:** Just give me the name and subject

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Stefan and Damon Salvatore, subject is Ezro

 **Enzo:** Thank you mini Gilbert

 **Elena Gilbert:** Since when did you come close friends with two murderous English vampires

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Since Ezra had a point to kill our dad and Enzo has an awesome sense of humour

 **Damon Salvatore:** Its happened people, Baby Gilbert has finally joined the dark side now just need Matty blue to turn

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Hey I haven't joined the dark side

 **Caroline Forbes:** Being an Original Vampire/Hunter pretty much did that

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Point taken

 **Matt Donovan:** Is it just me or has Miss No Regard For Human Life gone quiet

 **Finally Chat recovered**

 **Enzo:** Honestly your obsession over my love life is rather stalker-ish

 **Ezra:** Oh how sweet the Perky Blond Angel of Death wants to plan our wedding

 **Damon Salvatore:** If it ever happens

 **Enzo:** Blondie we will take you up on that offer

 **Elena Gilbert:** What?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I agree with Elena on that one

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Care to explain

 **Ezra:** Every vampire has a soul mate just finding them that the problem

 **Enzo:** The only good things that came from the bloody Augustine was finding Ezra

 **Stefan Salvatore:** You mean you two have been a thing this entire time

 **Bonnie Bennett:** That's sweet, can I be a bridesmaid

 **Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Marcel Gerard has entered the chat**

 **Damon Salvatore:** Trust the Mikaelson bunch to ruin a perfectly good moment

 **Caroline Forbes:** I'm so on wedding planning duty. Klaus you're helping me

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Have fun brother

 **Caroline:** Bonnie, your shopping with Ezra for wedding dresses

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Yay

 **Caroline Forbes:** Stefan, since your the cupid then you can keep said groom out of trouble. Take Alaric and go tux shopping

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** So who is getting married

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Apparently Enzo and Ezra

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Congratulations Darlings

 **Caroline Forbes:** Matt your on patrol, make sure Ezra doesn't do anything stupid, Jeremy your with Tyler on inviting guests once we have a list

 **Enzo:** Wow this is pretty good? So what do I do?

 **Caroline Forbes:** You try not to kill anyone, and go shopping for the perfect tux … and help Ezra with a guest list. Where's the rest of you Mikaelson's I have jobs for them

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Hold on a second

 **Freya Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Finn Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Hayley Marshal has joined the chat**

 **Caroline Forbes:** Freya, Rebekah your on flower rangement detail, Finn think happy thoughts. Hayley decorations for weddings and Elijah you have the fun of being the official there to marry the pair

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** What about Kol and Marcel

 **Caroline Forbes:** One can think of menu's for normal people and the other is the one to walk Ezra down the isle. I will let her choose which gets which job

 **Elena Gilbert:** What about me?

 **Ezra:** I'll be honest I forgot you were here. You can be one of the three bridesmaids

 **Enzo:** Oh god so I have to choose three grooms men and a best man

 **Ezra:** Shouldn't be too hard

 **Marcel:** So bride to be who gets which job

 **Ezra:** Kol gets the entertainment detail. Mainly out of curiosity.

 **Kol Mikaelson:** So that means Marcel has the serious job of walking you down the isle

 **Elena Gilbert:** When is all this taking place by the way

 **Caroline Forbes:** Next week. In New Orleans

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Better get to work. With your permission Caroline may I join you in Mystic Falls

 **Caroline Forbes:** Alaric?

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Sure but no trouble

 **Ezra:** Come on Enzo may as well do the guest list

 **Enzo:** And decide who the bridesmaids and grooms men are going to be

 **Ezra:** Caroline, Elena, Rebekah and Freya for bridesmaids. Bonnie for maid of honour

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Cool I like it

 **Ezra:** Hayley can be the ring bearer or the one to punch a guest

 **Hayley Marshall:** Good by me

 **Enzo:** Okay then, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Klaus can be grooms men. God help me Damon is the best man

 **Damon Salvatore:** Yippy

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Oh a working we shall go

 **Elena Gilbert:** Really I'm a bridesmaid?

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** See despite the fact you hate the bride, she's still kind to you and actually let you be at the wedding

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Does everyone know their jobs, Klaus, Kol that means writing it down

 **Marcel Gerard:** Does that mean I get to go father of the bride on Enzo?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Yes

 **Enzo:** Oh come on

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Tradition. Have fun

 **Stefan Salvatore has closed the chat**


	5. Wedding Day

**Matt Donovan has created a chat called "Wedding Day"**

 **Caroline Forbes has joined the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore has joined the chat**

 **Damon Salvatore has joined the chat**

 **Jeremy Gilbert has joined the chat**

 **Bonnie Bennett has joined the chat**

 **Alaric Saltzman has joined the chat**

 **Elena Gilbert has joined the chat**

 **Tyler Lockwood has joined the chat**

 **The Groom has joined the chat**

 **Bride To Be has joined the chat**

 **Damon Salvatore:** Why didn't I think to change their names on here

 **Caroline Forbes:** Because you don't think like that

 **The Groom:** Who changed our names anyway?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** You two didn't do it on your own?

 **Bride To Be:** You think we would be asking if we did?

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** I don't know can be hard to tell when you two are joking

 **Bonnie Bennett:** It was me who changed them, figured it would be easier that way and kinda cute

 **Matt Donovan:** I can't believe I'm gonna say this but Ezra you're free to change the names to your liking

 **Bride To Be:** I officially love you right now Matt

 **The Groom:** I'm kinda jealous …

 **Elena Gilbert:** Matt are you sure that's a good idea? murderous vampire and all

 **Bride to Be has changed Elena Gilbert's name to Bad Bridesmaid**

 **Tyler Lockwood:** And we're off, at least it was a little nice than the last time

 **The Groom:** Well since wife to be dearest is changing names, mind changing my one please

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Oh please make it something funny

 **Bride to Be has changed The Grooms name to Mikey Mouse**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Ok I'd admit that was a good one

 **Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Marcel Gerard has joined the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** So hows the pair to be married doing?

 **Marcel Gerard:** Wait am I still walking the bride down the isle?

 **Bride To Be:** Yup and fantastic

 **Matt Donovan:** Still waiting on those name changes

 **Bride To Be has changed Matt Donovan's name to Mr Vampire Slayer**

 **Damon Salvatore:** I like that one, I think its gonna stick

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I'm not going to be Vampire Cupid again am I?

 **The Groom:** I doubt it but you never know with Ezra

 **Bride To Be has changed Marcel Gerard's name to Father Of The Bride**

 **Caroline Forbes:** Ooh please put my one back to the last name you did

 **Bride To Be:** Your wish is my command

 **Bride To Be has changed Caroline Forbe's name to Blond Perky Angel of Death**

 **Father Of The Bride:** When did you change my name?

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** And didn't Matt make this chatroom?

 **Mr Vampire Slayer:** She changed it a few seconds ago and Yes I did create the chat but since Ezra is the bride I figured I would let her have some fun. Plus it can be entertaining

 **Tyler Lockwood:** When did you become such a big fan of Ezra's

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** She's grown on him, kind of sweet

 **Bride To Be has changed The Groom's name to Pumpkin Pie**

 **Pumpkin Pie:** Not even going to ask on that one

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Got to think of some suitable entertainment now

 **Bride To Be has changed Alaric Saltzman's name to The Undertaker**

 **The Undertaker:** Yes! Got a legendary wrestler. Thanks Ezra

 **Bride To Be:** Your welcome, while I'm at it might as well change a few others to wrestling names

 **Bride To Be has changed Damon Salvatore's name to Devil's Favourite Demon**

 **Bride To Be has changed Tyler Lockwood's name to Big Dog**

 **Bride To Be has changed Jeremy Gilbert's name to Lunatic Fringe**

 **Bride To Be has changed Mr Vampire Slayer's name to Architect**

 **Bride to Be has changed Klaus Mikaelson's name to Demon King**

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Lol, I agree with Architect this is amusing beyond doubt

 **Bride To Be has changed Bonnie Bennett's name to Queen of Mind Games**

 **Queen of Mind Games:** Interesting, Very interesting

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Anyone else thing Klaus is being way to quiet?

 **Demon King:** Not that quiet, plus I'm merely observing what is happening

 **Pumpkin Pie:** Why? Other than this being the first time you have come across some of us

 **Lunatic Fringe:** When did I become a lunatic?

 **Devil's Favourite Demon:** When you died and come back to life several times and then became a supernatural vampire hunter

 **Father Of The Bride:** Not to cut this short or anything but Ezra and her bridesmaids need to get ready now

 **Bride To Be:** Okiday see you at the ceremony gents

 **Bride To Be has left the chat**

 **Queen Of Mind Games has left the chat**

 **Bad Bridesmaid has left the chat**

 **Father Of The Bride has left the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Do you think Caroline would be mad that we kind of destroyed her master piece with the cake on the stag night?

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Yes Caroline would be angry that you destroyed the cake and so will Ezra she was looking forward to seeing that

 **Devil's Favourite Demon:** Good luck brother

 **Pumpkin Pie:** I agree there good luck, just saw her storm past my room with fury

 **Lunatic Fringe:** Reckon anyone would attempt to film Stefan getting his butt kicked by Caroline?

 **Big Dog:** Already on it

 **Architect:** I set up hidden camera's in there with the help of Bonnie earlier on

 **The Undertaker:** Send me the video will you, would make a great epic fail video

 **Demon King:** Will also entertain Freya to no end and probably Rebekah

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Matt, Tyler help me please, Caroline has me corned with a bunch of make up items

 **Architect:** Sorry but you're on your own for this one

 **Big Dog:** Yup, never come between Caroline and her revenge

 **Demon King:** I would love to help but my fear of Caroline in a mood far out ways my morals to

 **Devil's Favourite Demon:** You got my sympathy brother, I've been there before

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death:** Start running Damon and you Kol, you two are up for it next

 **Kol Mikaelson:** What did I do Darling?

 **Devil's Favourite Demon:** Don't question it just run and hope she doesn't guess where your going

 **Blond Perky Angel of Death has left the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore has left the chat**

 **Bride To Be has joined the chat**

 **Bride To Be:** Why has Damon just come in here near enough screaming like a girl? And what happened to Stefan, he looks like he put his fingers in a plug socket?

 **Pumpkin Pie:** That would be Caroline, Stefan mistakenly thought she had left the room and asked if she would be angry at something. She's also after Kol

 **Rebekah Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** For Caroline, Kol is hiding out at Davina's or in the cemetery

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Traitor!

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** What seeing what she did to Stefan really does make it interesting to see what the three of you are like at the wedding.

 **Demon King:** If they make it to the wedding

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Well there's the wedding present. By the way what are your something old, something new, something burrowed and something blue

 **Pumpkin Pie:** New is the bracelet

 **Demon King:** Burrowed is the tiara

 **Bride To Be:** Old is Marcel :)

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** And Blue is Damon when Caroline is done with him

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Okay then, still got something traditional there, good to see. By the way your flowers have arrived

 **Bride To Be:** Yay

 **Architect:** And the rest of us best get going to the location so we don't get on Caroline's bad side

 **Architect has closed the chat**


	6. Bliss

**Damon Salvatore has created a chat called "Bliss"**

 **Stefan Salvatore has entered the chat**

 **Elena Gilbert has entered the chat**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I thought Ezra and Enzo were your best friends?

 **Damon Salvatore:** They are, its just bliss not having the mayhem that comes with them

 **Elena Gilbert:** I still don't know what you see in them

 **Damon Salvatore:** You weren't cellmates with them for fifty years or a walking torture experiment for the Augustine

 **Elena Gilbert:** I kind of was for the second one

 **Stefan Salvatore:** For all of a few hours

 **Elena Gilbert:** They were the good days

 **Damon Salvatore:** …. 

**Stefan Salvatore:** Right? After your best friend lost her grand mother and her mother was turned into a vampire to save you, oh and after Katherine came to town and turned Caroline in to a vampire and Tyler into a wolf, not to forget the Originals come to town

 **Damon Salvatore:** Not to mention you choice me over Stefan, lost your aunt, your brother died and got resurrected god knows how many times, Tyler's mom died, Matt went loopy, Caroline lost her mum and turned off her humanity and you lost both sets of parents. Definitely the good old days

 **Caroline Forbes has entered the chat**

 **Bonnie Bennet has entered the chat**

 **Elena Gilbert:** So what have you two been up to since the wedding?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Travelling and learning about some pretty powerful magic over here in New Orleans

 **Caroline Forbes:** Tracking down Tyler and Matt since they went AWOL

 **Elena Gilbert:** See like the good old times

 **Bonnie Bennet:** I kind of miss Team EE, its so quiet without them and the closest thing any of us got to mischief was Kol and Klaus winding up Caroline, Rebekah and Freya

 **Caroline Forbes:** Not to mention Marcel and Hope bonding

 **Damon Salvatore:** Sounds like fun over there, I'm coming over

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Take me with you please

 **Elena Gilbert:** Why does it feel like your trying to get away from me?

 **Kai has entered the chat**

 **Katherine Pierce has entered the chat**

 **Kai:** Who knew hell had such good Wi-Fi connection

 **Katherine Pierce:** Told yah

 **Damon Salvatore:** Well if it isn't mommy's boy and Mrs devil

 **Katherine Pierce:** And if it isn't my two ex lovers, miss awesome vampire, bad-ass Bennett, and my super plain and boring doppelgänger

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Closest to Ezra's level of entertainment we are going to get, like Kai is likely to be the stand in for Enzo

 **Kai:** I can do an English accent if you want

 **Damon Salvatore:** Please do Caroline has a thing for accents

 **Caroline Forbes:** Damon I'm going to kill you

 **Damon Salvatore:** Love you too Caroline

 **Katherine Pierce:** Will do my best to fill in for the super fun yet annoyingly sarcastic Ezra

 **Bonnie Bennett:** There's something oddly satisfying to hear that

 **Elena Gilbert:** What is wrong with you lot?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Nothing why?

 **Elena Gilbert:** That's Katherine frigging Pierce, the person who pretended to be me, brought Klaus to town, gave him my Aunt Jenner, literally took over my body, broke the hearts of both Stefan and Damon, injected my body with a deadly virus and almost killed Matt oh and helped Tyler to activate is werewolf curse

 **Katherine Pierce:** And somehow by causing my death you made me so much better since I now rule hell funny how things work out

 **Kai:** What happened to Cade anyway?

 **Katherine Pierce:** Oh he died somehow

 **Kai:** Hold on if I can be on here from hell due to the surprisingly good Wi-Fi connection are my coven on here too?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** No, although that would be entertaining beyond measure

 **Caroline Forbes:** I would so break out the popcorn if that ever happened

 **Enzo has entered the chat**

 **Ezra has entered the chat**

 **Ezra:** Its a small world after all, its a small world after all

 **Damon Salvatore:** You guys are at Disney land and didn't invite me

 **Enzo:** Honeymoon mate, visiting all the great amusement parks around the world, Parks around America are the last ones

 **Caroline Forbes:** That's the awesome thing of being a vampire

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Got to admit I kind of like their idea for a honeymoon

 **Ezra:** Star Wars land yay

 **Enzo:** Life outside of captivity is so fun sometimes

 **Kai:** How am I supposed to live up to Enzo?

 **Ezra:** Sarcasm, dodgy morals, lack of care for human life, generally annoying, wicked sense of humour should do it

 **Katherine Pierce:** And me since I'm Ezra's fill in

 **Enzo:** Easy, pretty, innocent-ish looking, odd sense of humour, backwards look on near enough everything, sarcastic to everything and generally fun loving

 **Katherine Pierce:** Interesting

 **Stefan Salvatore:** And the general disregard for human life and rules with weapons

 **Katherine Pierce:** Now this is going to be fun. Catch Damon

 **Damon Salvatore:** Ow, why did you fire a cross bow bolt at me for?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Suddenly I'm thinking it was a bad idea saying Katherine could be Ezra's fill in

 **Kai:** Yeah good luck with that, she's got some rather painful ideas for you two

 **Caroline Forbes:** Kai you better not do anything Enzo wouldn't

 **Enzo:** So basically do everything

 **Damon Salvatore:** Not helping

 **Ezra:** I'm intrigued what things are going to be like when we get home

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Sybil

 **Damon Salvatore:** You mean that kind of hot, super old siren sister

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Yeah, fairly sure I just seen John Gilbert walking around as well

 **Katherine Pierce:** That's because I opened the gates to hell

 **Finn Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Finn Mikaelson:** Wow nice to see some normal things for once instead of the burning fires

 **Kai:** She can always send you back there

 **Bonnie Bennett:** That's funny I happen to be with your siblings at the moment

 **Enzo:** Remind me again how three from hell are here?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Because Mrs Devil wanted a vacation and allowed her burning victims to have some relaxing time too

 **Ezra:** Nope nothing weird about that at all

 **Caroline Forbes:** Its Mystic Falls were you really expecting anything different.

 **Elena Gilbert:** Can this get any worse?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Should never ask that, since it always gets worse for us

 **Katherine Pierce:** Enzo, Ezra where are you two right now, can't seem to find you in Mystic Falls

 **Ezra:** In a galaxy far far away

 **Marcel Gerard has entered the chat**

 **Marcel Gerard:** How is it you two can be everywhere at once?

 **Elena Gilbert:** Which two?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Stefan and Elena?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Katherine and Kai?

 **Marcel Gerard:** I meant Ezra and Enzo. I swear everywhere I look you two are there or at least Ezra is

 **Ezra:** Oh how sweet you day dream about me, did I make that much of an impression on you

 **Bonnie Bennett:** You looked into the blue light again didn't you

 **Caroline Forbes:** Blue Light?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** The spirit of the witch who created the wolf cure centuries ago, quite litterally the most power magic user anyone has ever seen, even more powerful than the ancestors

 **Marcel Gerard:** Sorry couldn't help it although not sure why I am seeing Ezra everywhere

 **Ezra:** Not planning on stalking me are you?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Anyone else think that would be entertaining

 **Katherine Pierce:** Only you would say that

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Kai put down the crossbow

 **Kai:** Oh is that was it is, I though it was a toy of some kind

 **Elena Gilbert:** Anyone else get the feeling his voice was just dripping with sarcasm

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Yup actually kind of entertaining

 **Caroline Forbes:** Reminds me of that time when Damon said even the teddy bear new

 **Enzo:** Kai do me a favour and shoot both brothers with that bow will you

 **Kai:** Was going to anyway but that just given me a reason

 **Elena Gilbert:** ENZO

 **Enzo:** ELENA

 **Caroline Forbes:** Alright, Kai but down the crossbow before I personally send you back to hell

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Yeah Kai

 **Caroline Forbes:** Second thought get them once then put it down

 **Kai:** I like you

 **Damon Salvatore:** Your hurting my feeling blondie

 **Marcel Gerard:** From what I heard you two kind of deserve it

 **Kai:** That's exactly what I thought

 **Katherine Pierce:** Wait is Elijah there? Does he still think about me?

 **Marcel Gerard:** He found someone else to crush on. Like the mother of his niece

 **Katherine Pierce:** Hayley Marshall. He crushes on Hayley Marshall god down that wolf

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Hybrid now, her daughter kind of turned her into a hybrid

 **Katherine Pierce:** Great just got even worse.

 **Enzo:** Seems you and Elena have that in common

 **Elena Gilbert:** My life if just fine

 **Ezra:** Apart from having to live in the same town as me

 **Elena Gilbert:** My brother has learnt to like you, I can give it a try

 **Marcel Gerard:** Be nice to my adoptive daughter

 **Ezra:**?

 **Marcel Gerard:** I officially adopted you at the wedding

 **Elena Gilbert:** So she technically a Mikaelson now right?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** That's kind of sweet, a girl with no family has everything now

 **Caroline Forbes:** Ezra don't leave Mystic Falls

 **Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the chat**

 **Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat**

 **Finn Mikaelson:** Brothers

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Erm?

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Aren't you dead?

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** I believe this is a side effect of looking into that blue light

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Sadly not, he's really in the chat. Katherine brought the residents of hell for a vaction in Mystic Falls

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Marcel do tell us about this adopted child of yours?

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Oh look Klaus is going to be a grand father

 **Damon Salvatore:** That's actually kind of funny to think of

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Kai put the damn crossbow down

 **Marcel: Gerard:** I adopted Ezra

 **Damon Salvatore:** Who knew the dead could be so annoying

 **Katherine Pierce:** Hello Elijah, Goodbye Elijah

 **Elijah Mikaelson has left the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I thought Katherine was dead, didn't Elena force the cure down her throat

 **Katherine Pierce:** She did but I'm Katherine Pierce I always come back

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Unfortunately

 **Damon Salvatore:** Okay I'm ending this chat, its not bliss any more.

 **Damon Salvatore has closed the chat**


	7. Home Again

**Enzo has created a chatroom called "Home again"**

 **Ezra has entered the chatroom**

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the chatroom**

 **Stefan Salvatore has entered the chatroom**

 **Caroline Forbes has entered the chatroom**

 **Bonnie Bennett has entered the chatroom**

 **Elena Gilbert has entered the chatroom**

 **Tyler Lockwood has entered the chatroom**

 **Matt Donovan has entered the chatroom**

 **Ezra:** And we will come back home, come back home, home again

 **Caroline Forbes:** Yes! Told you she would have watched the greatest showman

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Nah still can't see Enzo or Ezra watching musicals

 **Enzo:** You're right BonBon she just found the song on YouTube

 **Stefan Salvatore:** There's just something rather frightening about Ezra messing around on YouTube

 **Ezra:** Almost as scary as you being the nice doppelgänger

 **Damon Salvatore:** Lol. Nice one Ezra good to have you home again

 **Elena Gilbert:** Why am I the butt of the jokes again?

 **Enzo:** Have you not figured that out yet?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Ezra hasn't quite forgiven you

 **Tyler Lockwood:** And because she thinks we're the Mystic Falls version of the Scooby gang

 **Matt Donovan:** That's because we are. Or at least we used to be

 **Elena Gilbert:** I still miss the old days

 **Enzo:** I bloody well don't

 **Ezra:** Agreed

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Yeah same with the ripper end of things

 **Damon Salvatore:** I'm in agreement with Elena I do miss the old days

 **Caroline Forbes:** Care to explain?

 **Damon Salvatore:** While sure Blondie just break out the campfire and marshmallows

 **Ezra:** Popcorn would be more fitting for this

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Did I say I missed you

 **Damon Salvatore:** Despite everything that's happen I wouldn't have met any of you if it didn't.

 **Matt Donovan:** Apart from Stefan

 **Damon Salvatore:** Without meeting Katherine I wouldn't be a vampire, without the Augustine I wouldn't have met both lunatic vampires that become my best friends and without daft family member in Zach I wouldn't have come back and met you lot.

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Where's the tissues

 **Elena Gilbert:** Are you crying?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I wanna hate Damon but after that its kinda hard not to

 **Enzo:** Now you say it like that I am thankful for the Augustine

 **Ezra:** You would have come across me sooner or later

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Yeah you two are way to alike. I'm she would have punched you without the need of Augustine

 **Damon Salvatore:** Way to go baby brother, just unleashed playfully vengeful Ezra

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Anyone else mildly curious about that?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Yup

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Forget mildly curious I'm super curious

 **Enzo:** Its entertaining

 **Matt Donovan:** Now I have to see this

 **Ezra has uploaded a video called Stefan's Embarrasing moments**

 **Elena:** I think I just chocked on my drink

 **Damon Salvatore:** Can't un-see that even if I wanted to

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Was that my grams grimoir?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Oh I'm never letting you live that down

 **Matt Donovan:** I'm not going to ask how you got that

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Please tell me you have more

 **Enzo:** Well that certainly brings a new side to Stefan's vanilla persona

 **Ezra uploaded a video called Mikaelson Humour**

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Wait ….. Klaus has a sense of humour, are you sure?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I'm so sending that to Klaus if only to see his confusion

 **Caroline Forbes:** Best video ever, I'm so saving it

 **Enzo:** Ah from our trip there for our said wedding

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Honestly Ezra how do you get these videos

 **Damon Salvatore:** Anyone else curious to see what said Mikaelson's would say to seeing this

 **Matt Donovan:** Other than throwing a tantrum their reputation has been ruined by Ezra

 **Caroline Forbes:** I'm texting them so they can join us

 **Ezra:** While Caroline does that, I will happily upload another video dedicated to the daft mortals of the world

 **Ezra has uploaded a clip from Ridiculousness**

 **Enzo:** Remind me again how we used to be like that?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Nature

 **Bonnie Bennett:** What do you know science works

 **Caroline Forbes:** I'm so trying some of those in the future

 **Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chatroom**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the chatroom**

 **Marcel Gerard has entered the chatroom**

 **Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the chatroom**

 **Elijah Mikaelson has entered the chatroom**

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Caroline what video were you referring to

 **Caroline Forbes:** This one

 **Caroline Forbes has reuploaded the Mikaelson Humour Video**

 **Ezra:** Should I start running?

 **Marcel Gerard:** Now that's pretty funny

 **Enzo:** We thought so too

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I feel for yah Ezra uploaded a video of me earlier as well

 **Ezra:** We have plenty more

 **Damon Salvatore:** That we do

 **Elena Gilbert:** What you were apart of this the whole time

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Damon I hate you

 **Caroline Lockwood:** Damon I love you

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Am I the only one remotely traumatised by that video of Stefan

 **Matt Donovan:** Nope I am as well. You've got a werewolf side to help get rid of it. I'm gonna be stuck with mental images for life

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** I'm sure it wasn't that bad

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Try watching it

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** How in gods name did you get this

 **Kol Mikaelson:** And why?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Hidden Camera's

 **Ezra:** For the hell of it

 **Enzo:** Blackmail

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Wait what?

 **Enzo:** Nothing

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Who else do you have these videos of?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Are you afraid your one of them Mr Noble Mikaelson?

 **Enzo:** Damon, Somehow Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie who did one willingly, Caroline, Alaric, Marcel, Klaus, you Elijah

 **Ezra:** Matt, Kol, Rebekah. Basically everyone.

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Now that is intriguing

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Modern day technology got to love it

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Or hate it

 **Damon Salvatore:** Bet yah missing the good old days now brother

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Nope like these days a little better more things to do

 **Ezra:** Amusement Parks?

 **Enzo:** YouTube?

 **Freya Mikaelson has entered the chatroom**

 **Matt Donovan:** Are you two just listing random things?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Tendes to happen when your used as a walking science experiment Einstine

 **Bonnie Bennett:** And a case where science doesn't work

 **Enzo:** Bad Grayson Gilbert

 **Ezra:** Not what I would have said but close enough

 **Elena Gilbert:** Naughty Augustine

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Finally she's catching on

 **Klaus Mikaelson:**?

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** I'm in agreement with Niklaus on that one

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** God you two really are slow on the up take

 **Freya Mikaelson:** Funny to watch though

 **Marcel Gerard:** See prefect adopted daughter. Confuses her grandpa easily

 **Kol Mikaelson:** And uncle Elijah it would appear

 **Caroline Forbes:** Basically Enzo and Ezra's ways have finally rubbed off on Elena to the point she actually understands their sarcasm

 **Elena:** Yeah I agree with Bonnie – Finally

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Should we be worried

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Yes

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Probably

 **Ezra:** Depends on what about

 **Enzo:** Nope shouldn't be worried at all

 **Damon Salvatore:** How would you Mikaelson's like some permanent new residents

 **Tyler Lockwood:** In the form of Damon and Stefan :)

 **Matt Donovan:** And probably Alaric

 **Caroline Forbes:** Don't answer that

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Cause their not going anywhere

 **Elena Gilbert:** They're stuck here

 **Ezra:** Forever

 **Enzo:** With us FOREVER

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Now I miss the old days

 **Damon Salvatore:** Where's the local mental asylum?

 **Kol Mikaelson:** You're in it aren't you

 **Caroline Forbes:** I'm officially renaming Salvatore Boarding House

 **Ezra:** Way ahead of yah

 **Enzo:** Salvatore Boarding Asylum for the loons and goons

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Well that's You, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and probably Matt has permanent residents

 **Matt Donovan:** And Ezra

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I'm in, got free entertainment in the form of Ezra winding both Damon and Stefan up

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I'm coming over

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Take Marcel and Klaus with you

 **Klaus Mikaelson:** Hey!

 **Marcel Gerard:** Fine but I'm taking Hayley too

 **Damon Salvatore:** Anyone else notice all these chats end weirdly?

 **Enzo:** Its because we're weird.

 **Enzo has closed the chatroom**


	8. Only the Wolves

**Ezra has created a chatroom called "Only the Wolves"**

 **Enzo has entered the room**

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Damon Salvatore:** Like the name Ezra

 **Enzo:** She got bored, so be prepared for anything

 **Damon Salvatore:** Always am, love that psychotic vampire

 **Ezra:** Nice to know but haven't you got a girlfriend

 **Enzo:** Lol, another admirer from a far

 **Damon Salvatore:** Okay I had that one coming

 **Tyler Lockwood has entered the room**

 **Matt Donovan has entered the room**

 **Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room**

 **Ezra:** He lives

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Yup we dug him up from Kansas

 **Enzo:** More like dragged

 **Damon Salvatore:** How goes college life baby Gilbert?

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Have you never been to college?

 **Enzo:** I would pay to see that

 **Ezra:** Would be entertaining

 **Matt Donovan:** Or outright terrifying

 **Damon Salvatore:** I was 25 when I turned a little old for college

 **Enzo:** Damn it younger than me

 **Damon Salvatore:** Yes beat you on something at long last

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Wait how old were you when you turned?

 **Ezra:** He was 27

 **Matt Donovan:** And how old were you Ezra?

 **Ezra:** 21\. Vampire turned me in retaliation of my father being a vampire hunter

 **Damon Salvatore:** I never knew that, but I suppose that's one way of stopping a vampire hunter in his tracks

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Agreed, that had to have sucked for you dad

 **Enzo:** Actually he hardly noticed she was missing

 **Ezra:** Until he come across me while hunting

 **Damon Salvatore:** Its official her turn to vampirism sucks worse

 **Ezra:** Yet still we ended up being caught by the Augustine idiots

 **Enzo:** That's the last time I fight in someone else's war

 **Ezra:** Or save someone from falling over a cliff

 **Damon Salvatore:** Or trust family members

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Erm Damon

 **Damon Salvatore:** Oh wait, never mind

 **Matt Donovan:** Wait Ezra wasn't always a Psychotic b…

 **Ezra:** Can just say it you know, I don't bite that hard

 **Enzo:** No she wasn't she just ended up as an unstable psycho during the course of Augustine torture

 **Damon Salvatore:** She was a sweet girl ones, so kind and helpful. The perfect girl next door

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Now I am interested

 **Matt Donovan:** And here was me thinking she was always just a lunatic

 **Stefan Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Damon help me please

 **Enzo:** Is the problem Ezra with a crossbow?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** How'd you know that?

 **Damon Salvatore:** I got admit that was quick even for Ezra

 **Matt Donovan:** Should we ask?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Its involving Ezra we know its gonna be interesting

 **Enzo:** Its part of the Lame Game the three of us having going

 **Damon Salvatore:** Remind me not to put "Accidently shoot someone with a crossbow" on their again

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Lame Game? Exactly what did I miss when I've been away at College?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Not much just me rebounding with Enzo and Ezra

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Enzo and Ezra's wedding

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Ezra but the crossbow down ….. Be a good Ezra

 **Matt Donovan:** Also missed Elena finally catching on to their sense of humour and sarcasm

 **Enzo:** Did you just ask my wife dearest to be good?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** It works for everyone else

 **Damon Salvatore:** Except Ezra isn't everyone else

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Erm …. Someone call Klaus and tell him I'll be there in an hour or so

 **Ezra:** Ooh now I know where your going to hide

 **Stefan Salvatore:** BONNIE. SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS PLEASE

 **Enzo:** One to Ezra. She started to send Stefan around the bend

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Now this is free entertainment

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Where are Elena, Caroline and Bonnie?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Girls day out. They tried to get Enzo to go as well but thought better of it all things considered

 **Enzo:** Anyone know how I can fix this spirit level bubble or get new ones

 **Stefan Salvatore:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH God I hate you three so much right now

 **Matt Donovan:** Hardware store and what happened?

 **Ezra:** That would be the bear trap

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Well I suppose that's a creative way to catch someone

 **Damon Salvatore:** No you think

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Why in the world would use a bear trap?

 **Enzo:** Cause its Ezra and she can

 **Matt Donovan:** I see what you mean about the free entertainment. It is pretty amusing watching Ezra torment Stefan

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Who are you and what have you done with Matt Donovan?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Keep going Matt

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Next time I'm forcing Ezra to go on the girls day out

 **Ezra:** You do and you will have more than crossbows and bear traps to worry about

 **Enzo:** I'm scared for you Stefan .

 **Damon Salvatore:** Just don't go full psychopathic vengeful vampire mode. I would like a little brother left at the end of this

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Pshchopathic Vengeful Vampire Mode?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Its how she went when she was finally released from Augustine. She hunted everyone of them down

 **Stefan Salvatore:** KLAUS I'M COMING TO NEW ORLEANS

 **Enzo:** Can't hear you. He's not on here

 **Ezra:** And technically he's family

 **Matt Donovan:** Suddenly I feel sorry for Stefan

 **Damon Salvatore:** Kinda had it coming

 **Stefan Salvatore:** This is revenge isn't it

 **Enzo:** Yup

 **Stefan Salvatore:** For running off with her cape, Dressing up as an Augustine member or scaring the life out of her with a clown

 **Ezra:** Wait that was you dressed up as an Augustine Scientist?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Erm … No ….. That was Tom my doppelgänger

 **Enzo:** Sure it was. I broke his neck a while back

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Busted!

 **Damon Salvatore:** Enzo please calm your beautiful wife down before he throttles my brother

 **Enzo:** More like tortures him but yeah

 **Ezra has left the room**

 **Matt Donovan:** No expert but I would say Ezra leaving the room isn't a good thing

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I'm locking myself in my room

 **Damon Salvatore:** Enzo

 **Enzo:** You call

 **Damon Salvatore:** Please tell me you have Ezra

 **Enzo:** Yup she left the Boarding House of her own accord. Doesn't seem to happy

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Why do I feel bad?

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Cause you are?

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Or because you reminded Ezra of something she would prefer to forget.

 **Damon Salvatore:** Wouldn't we all like to forget that

 **Enzo:** Some good come out of it

 **Matt Donovan:** Yeah like Damon finding best friends and Enzo finding his perfect girl

 **Damon Salvatore:** She okay?

 **Enzo:** Does wanting to rip Stefan's head off with a smile defy as okay?

 **Damon Salvatore:** I'm coming to you. Tyler make sure Stefan doesn't leave his room

 **Tyler Lockwood:** I'll get my teeth ready

 **Matt Donovan:** I'll wait near the door with a crossbow

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Dibs on helping him escape

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Erm I'm going to the tomb. Safer there

 **Enzo:** I'm gonna close this chat. Focus more on Mrs Enzo

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** And to save the conversation of explaining what happened to the others

 **Damon Salvatore:** That might still happen

 **Enzo has closed the chatroom**


	9. Death Sucks

**Stefan Salvatore has created a chatroom called "Death Sucks"**

 **Damon Salvatore has entered the room**

 **Kol Mikaelson has entered the room**

 **Ezra has entered the room**

 **Enzo has entered the room**

 **Rayna Cruz has entered the room**

 **Matt Donovan has entered the room**

 **Elena Gilbert has entered the room**

 **Bonnie Bennett has entered the room**

 **Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room**

 **Alaric Saltzman has entered the room**

 **Caroline Forbes has entered the room**

 **Matt Donovan:** What's with the doom and gloom chat name?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** It does suck

 **Rayna Cruz:** You a vampire you cause death and was born from it

 **Damon Salvatore:** And you're a pain in the arse vampire hunter that just wont die

 **Elena Gilbert:** Right so you're the one he was referring to

 **Enzo:** Still don't regret letting you loose

 **Bonnie Bennett:** I'm curious how you're still alive despite me having the rest of your lives

 **Rayna Cruz:** A bloody trick like what turned me into this

 **Caroline Forbes:** Agree with Stefan death does suck especially when it comes at the hands of your best friends look alike and the Salvatore's crazy ex

 **Enzo:** Nah I'm much better as a vampire although the endless torture bit was annoying

 **Ezra:** Agreed

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Nah being killed by Damon is way worse

 **Damon Salvatore:** …

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Or by your own decisions that's a bit of bummer

 **Rayna Cruz:** I'm still gonna hunt everyone I have marked

 **Stefan Salvatore:** I'm running

 **Rayna Cruz:** You can run but I'll still find you

 **Caroline Forbes:** I call Freya, maybe she or Hope can help us

 **Matt Donovan:** I don't know this is kind of entertaining

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Not to bring up the elephant in the room but who's on Ezra's account?

 **Damon Salvatore:** Oh year just noticed its online

 **Caroline Forbes:** That's kind of sad. I feel sorry for Enzo

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Yup, pretty devastated over here too

 **Enzo:** Whomever is on Ezra's account just leave

 **Ezra has left the chatroom**

 **Enzo:** I miss her

 **Bonnie Bennett:** We all do Honey

 **Alaric Saltzman:** We're all here for you buddy

 **Stefan Salvatore:** She's in a better place now, no more pain and suffering

 **Enzo:** You really do suck at comforting people. I just want her back I'm gonna kill that hunter

 **Matt Donovan:** Almost like I wanna kill Damon for causing Tyler's death

 **Damon Salvatore:** Except he doesn't care if he dies doing it

 **Caroline Forbes:** Enzo don't you dare do that

 **Bonnie Bennett:** I will personally kick your arse with magic by accident on purpose

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I would pay to see that

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** You would

 **Kol Mikaelson:** What its right up my alley for entertainment

 **Damon Salvatore:** Right up Ezra's as well

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Was there a memorial to her or something

 **Enzo:** Not that I attended

 **Matt Donovan:** We feel your pain. She was a good but rather psychotic friend

 **Damon Salvatore:** Here's to Ezra, the loveable crazy bitch we would all be lost without and always managed to get us to smile whenever we were down. Her bonkers ways and sarcasm will be missed as she would be. Rest in Peace our psycho friend

 **Enzo has left the chat**

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Feel free to come to New Orleans there's a memorial for everyone here and another wedding

 **Bonnie Bennett:** I'm coming, who's wedding is it?

 **Caroline Forbes:** Me too

 **Elena Gilbert:** Don't forget me

 **Matt Donovan:** I'll be honest I forgot you were in the room

 **Alaric Saltzman:** I'll bring the girls, I'm sure they would love to see Hope again

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** I'm on my way and by the way supernatural vampire hunter is still in here

 **Kol Mikaelson:** She's invited too

 **Rayna Cruz:** Erm thanks I think. Since when do vampires act so nice

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Since we're trying to remember our friend

 **Damon Salvatore:** And you happened to help us a while back

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Just try not to kill anyone Freya would be made if her wedding is ruined

 **Damon Salvatore:** I'm gonna go find Enzo

 **Stefan Salvatore:** ….

 **Elena Gilbert:** What happened Stefan?

 **Stefan Salvatore:** He went to Little Horn

 **Damon Salvatore:** You killed my best friend again

 **Rayna Cruz:** In fairness to Stefan the other guy was asking for it

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I'll give Marcel the bad news

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Oh me

 **Matt Donovan:** And me

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Why not

 **Caroline Forbes:** Sure

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Take Mrs Vampire Hunter with you

 **Rayna Cruz:** I have a name and sure for the ride

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Maybe this is the happy event needed

 **Elena Gilbert:** Uh-huh

 **Damon Salvatore:** What am I going to do without my crazy best friends?

 **Bonnie Bennett:** Keep going. I will allow both to haunt you if you don't

 **Caroline Forbes:** And I will kick your arse all over Mystic Falls and New Orleans

 **Kol Mikaelson:** I'll film it

 **Jeremy Gilbert:** Send me the video

 **Matt Donovan:** And me

 **Alaric Saltzman:** Alright you muppets lets get this show on the road

 **Rayna Cruz:** I feel like I should celebrate

 **Damon Salvatore:** Go ahead would be a nice change

 **Kol Mikaelson:** Wedding is in two days so fun is on us

 **Stefan Salvatore has closed the chat**


End file.
